satan_and_mefandomcom-20200215-history
Zoe
}} Zoe is a Fallen Angel who serves under Satan as a spy. She was introduced to Satan through Ipos Kabakoff, a Fallen who runs a massive underground network of informants.What Scares You? Zoe is one of the few Fallen who specializes in gaining information through con artist tricks and espionage. Appearance Zoe is one of the shorter characters in the comic, standing at 5'1". She is lean and muscular with a thin frame. She has dark brown skin with reddish undertones. She has a short, rounded nose and full lips. Her eye shape is large and ovular, and her irises are a vibrant green. Her eyebrows are thin and brown. Her hair is platinum blonde and styled into a choppy pixie cut. Zoe's style centers around athleticism: she is always in exercise gear. The outfit she is seen most in consists of a navy blue turtleneck tank top and black shorts. She has four piercings total: a hoop on each earlobe, and a stud on the top of each helix. Personality Zoe is easily excitable and quite talkative. While most of her facial expressions are flat and her voice can be read as monotonous, the energy shift from calm to engaged is clearly visible when she rambles on about things she is passionate about. Loyal to a fault, Zoe walks the line of being treasonous even to her own cause. While she serves her leader Satan dutifully and has committed herself to his cause, a part of her heart still lies in Heaven with her girlfriend Archangel Chamuel. As a spy and an informant, it is only right for Zoe to be secretive in nature. She is able to spy on Titus and his Fallen underlings without being detected, and has kept her secret relationship with Chamuel undiscovered for many millennia. Plot Titus Arc ]] Satan asks Zoe to infiltrate Titus' inner circle by posing as a loyal follower and collecting as much information on him and his plans as she can. She is able to do her job up until Natalie McAllister shows up at the warehouse as a form of ransom. After speaking to Natalie privately and finding out that she and Satan are still contracted, Zoe puts Natalie's safety as her priority and spying on Titus as a secondary task.Lord Titus Likes You Zoe is not able to do much to aid Natalie during their time at the warehouse, and her spying turns out to be all for nothing when Raphael reveals the location of Titus's warehouse to Satan before she can.Headstart As Satan arrives and escapes with Natalie, Titus flees too, leaving a narrow window for Zoe to escape the burning building before the angels arrive on the scene. Zoe first encounters Jophiel on her way out, and he spares her by letting her leave instead of taking her. But as soon as Zoe turns a corner, she comes face to face with Uriel and Raphael, who take her into custody.Two Archangels Memory Arc ]] Currently, Zoe is being held in a cell in Heaven with the rest of the rogue Fallen who chose to serve Titus. As Zoe sits chained up, her girlfriend Chamuel fearfully shows her the death sentence Zoe is doomed to face.Before I Change My Mind Again Relationships * Archangel Chamuel - Zoe and Chamuel were openly in a relationship prior to the Fall. Despite their differing views, they remained in love and quickly made their relationship a secret in order to stay together after the Fall. They keep their relationship a secret to this day in fear that the other angels will begin to distrust Chamuel if they found out she was still seeing a Fallen. * Satan - Zoe is Satan's informant, and is trusted enough to be asked to spy on the rogue Fallen who deserted Satan's army for Titus'. They seem to be close, or at least close enough for Zoe to infer that "he tries to be scary, but deep down he's just misunderstood." * Titus Alwright - Zoe poses as Titus' loyal follower to gain his trust. She makes it far into his inner circle of Fallen trustees, as she is one of the few put in charge of keeping Natalie McAllister captive while Titus is away from the warehouse. Quotes Trivia * Before serving Satan directly, Zoe worked under Ipos Kabakoff as an informant for him. * Zoe is afraid of small spaces.http://thisiskindagross.tumblr.com/post/155509406246/satan-and-me-asks (#24) * Zoe is well-known for taking pride in her short height. * The name "Zoe" means 'life' in Greek. The name was also adopted by Hellenized Jews as a translation of the name "Eve".https://www.behindthename.com/name/zoe References Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Demons